An Encounter With Death
by LonelyBlackrose
Summary: Fighting came easy to her.But when she finds two mysterious swordsmen She begins the Question her chances for survival
1. Chapter 1

**AN: These are Real characters from the server Gerrant. And YES its Alexs with an "s" **

**DISCLAIMER:I Do Not own Dragon Nest It is property Of nexon so please Don't Screw me over **

The air blew cold mystic air as I passed down the road. Most of the people playing in the arena had left to hide from the rain that crept from the clouds ,but not Alexs.

Her silver hair clung to her face as she calmly walked along the area leading to the Arena doors ,Her sight set on doing something that wasn't utterly boring. White Cupid wings Graced her back along with her short red skirt and emerald boots with gloves. She looked through the list of matched hanging on the board to find a suitable one that would satisfy her urges to cure incessant boredom. Taken by surprise she saw one that fit nicely, it was a protect match with exactly 15 people in it more than she would have expected on such a rainy day.

Tapping the piece of paper that held the room Information she was instantly transported into the match only to see that her team wasn't as Good as she would have liked them to be. The score was 1 to 2 and she knew there had to be a way to turn the match around and quickly. First she surveyed the area in which the match was taking place at and noticed instantly as the Valley of the mist. This made things increasingly easy for her simply because of her acrobat status. As the round started anew the silver haired elf took note to all of her team mates and mentally tried to remember each one.

"Two elementals, One priest, A paladin, also a swordsman, a sharpshooter, And one mystic" She mentally repeated.

Not Doubt a pretty diverse team , but…How was it they were losing? The other team was clearly on the move now they wasted no time getting to the base of the cliff and preparing to attack the more feeble team. All of Alexs' team members rushed off into battle including the captain which was a horrible idea.

She quickly climbed the slope the opposite way and across the long rope bridge trying to avoid being spotted. Her sights set on the other teams captain a paladin with brown hair accompanied by no one at all which made for an easy snipe even if she was an acrobat she still had long-ranged attacks.

Hiding in the bushes at the end of the bridge Alexs aimed her bow right at the paladin humbly sitting on the grass with a cocky smile plastered to his face.

"Tch these paladins are always so sure of themselves I'll make sure to Crack that turtle wide open" Alexs said to no one in particular

Taking one quick look behind her she saw her team was becoming horribly overwhelmed. Quickly! She let the arrow fly and it hit its target dead on sending him flying backwards howling in pain while holding his right eye. With the speed that acrobats were blessed with she flipped down the sloped and sent 7 more arrow into the paladin while he lay on the ground. Countering, the paladin got up and bashed Alexs back causing her to flip away. She stared at the paladin for a moment before hearing a shrill scream erupt from below the cliff side and that was her que to hurry up!

However she didn't notice the two lone figures watching her from the distance.

She ran up to the paladin and readied her cyclone kick. The first kick landed than the second than third until he was being spiraled in the air and dropped rag-doll like to the ground only to be shot in the stomach with an arrow instantly defeating him. This earned her team a point and she smiled knowing she was able to help them.

The next round came and she wasn't as lucky as she would have wished to be after-all., Being captain is a heavy burden. Her team looked at her with expecting eyes and she sighed before analyzing the battle field once more before coming up with a great idea. The Young Elf Instantly Began Shouting out orders to her team, It was almost comical to see her team member flinch over such a tiny thing.

"BOTH ELEMENTALS GO WITH THE PALADIN AND DRAW THEIR FIRE. SHARPSHOOTER! SNIPE ANYONE THAT GETS AWAY FROM OUR INITAIL ATTACKS. PRIEST I WANT YOU TO ACCOMPANY YOUR ALLIES THEY NEED YOU MORE THAN I." Taking a breath Alex looked at the remaining two people.

The swordsman shrank down and looked away and the mystic sat on the edge reading a book.

"Swordsman use the upper slope there and become a distraction since you are the fastest among our team.

MYSTIC! I want you to come with me. There's an area off to the side that's perfect for sniping there captain Any questions? Alright lets go" The teams took there rightful places and the young elf and the mystic followed the little area off to the side

Reaching the other side of the clearing what she saw Shocked her and she had to take a second look to make sure her vision was correct . A lone figure stood in the distance leaning against a particularly giant great sword His hair blue and seemed to shine as the rain danced off the edges. The figure turned to face the two and smiled a sadistic grin before snapping his finger in the air.

Another dropped down behind them seeming to look like an exact look-alike of the other, But he resembled a more sinister aura about him making it seem as if just staring at him would kill her.

Caught up in her thoughts of how to proceed a sharp inhale followed by a muffled scream sounded beside her and knocked her out of her trance. The black-haired swordsman had cruelly impaled the mystic that had accompanied her in almost an instant without her evening noticing. Both these swordsman frightened her.

"no…no stay back!" She said while backing up backwards and into the blue haired swordsman wearing red and black attire which accentuated his build.

It was impossible! Alexs thought it was like he was a shadow of the blade itself how was he able to move that fast without her detecting it ,and to top it all off she backed up into another threat.

"W..who are you and how were you able to move that fast….!" she stammered.

The blue haired swordsman laughed and proceeded to grab his sword from the ground.

"Well I think its appropriate to tell you before you are brutally beaten I'm Sengoku and my friend over there….Is the shadow of the blade itself Hence his name Shadow". The man named Sengoku said

"We come from a well known guild, but that's enough of that its about time our blades are etched into your very being" He finished.

Alexs was quickly pushed away from Sengoku as he readied his Sword both were on either side of Her and looking at her team she knew that getting help wasn't an option and soon her face would most likely meet the dirt. Shadow charged First and stopped just short enough to dig his sword in the ground and thrust upward Creating a wave of swords slashing upward. She tumbled backwards trying to get as far from the wave of slashes and was caught off guard by the same move only done by Sengoku instead. Catching her in this trap she felt the stabbing pain as all the slashes hit her dead on including two horizontal slashes hitting her mid air and knocking her to the ground unceremoniously.

Through her pained eyes she saw a potential escape route that led away from the small clearing. It was a short bridge that would lead to enemy territory but because of the distraction from earlier no one was there which made it perfect. She crawled over to the bridge hoping to make it before the dust settled and she was noticed again by the two swordsmen. She felt each and every muscle pain her as she moved her limp and bleeding body to the bridge crawling at her best until she reached halfway across the bridge.

"Going somewhere?" a familiar voice said.

Alexs turned around only to witness being stabbed in the leg. She howled in pure agony and tears met her eyes as she tried desperately to get away from the blue-haired swordsman.

"Goodbye elf"

As he was about to deliver the Final blow a relic flew down from the sky and knocked Sengoku backwards. It shot Lightning in all directions and didn't seem to want to relent at all. The priest From my team had intervened somehow noticing Alexs's plight and coming to help. He healed her wounds to keep her from bleeding everywhere and picked her up.

The announcer soon announced Victory for our team. Sengoku shot an angry glare at Alexs silently promising to End her the next time they met. She sweated a little considering that possible idea that Sengoku's glares could kill a person. Soon they were transported back to the lobby Alexs held noticeable wounds from head to toe and sat next to the fountain peering up at the sky…..

If we meet again….


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own dragon nest it is property of Nexon so please don't screw me over.**

**AN: Also while making this story I try not to use game mechanics like Guild chat makes it more interesting. **

Chapter 2: Him again!

Sitting by the fountain as always Alexs looked into the sky recalling memories from that battle a week ago. She grimaced and looked back at her leg seeing the mark from the wound that she silently wished could have just gone away. Being defeated in the game could prevent these wounds ,but she knew it would have been all in vain If she just gave up in the end. She decided to think about things other than the Arena like the fact that she still wasn't in a guild.

"Wouldn't a Guild be a waste of time….yet there are friendly faces…..couldn't be so bad" She thought to herself.

She surveyed other people about their guilds and tallied up the amount of people in each guild she encounter. Alexs wanted a guild that was friendly but still had a competitive feeling to them. After tallying up the guilds that she encountered she saw that number 1 was a guild named Project X. The silver-haired elf recalled hearing about this certain guild numerous times although she always ignored it she never really cared about who she fought as long as they weren't a wuss.

Walking over to the guild board, Alexs skimmed over all the available guilds until she found the one she was looking for and it almost gave her a heart-attack at how many people accompanied this guild.

Reading to herself she read off the information a bit of excitement in her voice.

"Project X a well-known and helpful guild to all, Daily Events are held including Matches if you are interested please consult our guild leader Macky if your not interested than it is your loss!"

Alexs began to imagine all of the matches and people she would meet and surely it would be something to remember. A hand touched her shoulder and she instantly Jumped out of fright forgetting all about her Daydream.

"I couldn't Help but overhear you as I was passing by It seemed almost perfect to invite you into the guild since you sounded THAT excited heh" A calm voice said from behind.

Alexs Turned and saw the guild leader himself standing there looking a bit tired yet he seemed like he was used to his fatigued nature. His hair was short and white like most priest she encountered with one bandage plastered on his face.

"Yes I was looking at your guild It seems like a very fun one to join That is if your taking any new members…..?"

The white haired Priest paused before answering the question.

"We currently were not but…..I'll Give you a deal. There will be a test to enter the guild Basically I'll choose 2 people and You and I will fight them. Your goal is to get at least one win with me on your team against these impossible people. If you do Your in If not than ill send you on your way."

Alexs nodded trying to keep the dumbstruck smile from crossing her lips. She thought over the test over and over again it sounded like a lot of fun just to do the test, although who would be the two she and him would fight.

"Alright than since you agree ill see you 9pm tomorrow It is in your best interest to get ready the two competitors will be going all out don't disappoint me." Macky said while walking away.

Alexs took his words to heart and began to get ready immediately.

* * *

><p>Sengoku and SwordShadow I believe you two are good enough fighters to help me test our new recruit. Ill need you to be here at 9pm your opponent in an Acrobat by the name of Alexs. Judging by the scar on her leg I believe you already met her so I advise you to come. This is directed towards Sengoku, DO NOT KILL our recruit like you have done numerous times, The goddess knows I cannot be doing all of this Burials for poor adventures You can leave her at an inch of her life but DO NOT kill her or me for that matter:<p>

Your Guild master

Macky

Sengoku sighed after reading the note. Another recruit being introduced into the guild and he had to test them along with Macky. Sadly he didn't Feel like going through the trouble of watching another recruit fail miserably. Rereading the note he paused on the line "judging by the scar on her leg I believe you've already met her" A smile Crept its way onto his lips and Yet again he found himself in a much better mood.

"Shadow Wake your ass up! We have a interesting recruit to test tomorrow" Sengoku said while throwing a nearby apple at Shadow's head.

Groaning he got up and glared at Sengoku before plopping his head back on the pillow cuddling his sword without cutting himself.

"What makes this recruit any different from the other lame ones…."Shadow scoffed.

Sengoku smiled to himself and held his sword in his hand cleaning the blade of the most recent opponents blood.

"Remember that Captain a week ago That managed to Get away From us? The Acrobat."

Shadow's Eyes popped open upon hearing the Suggestion. He slowly turned around so that he was facing Sengoku instead of the wall his bed faced.

"That Girl from the protect match is joining Project X?" Shadow muttered

"She will be if she can Get both of us killed with the aid of Macky, If not than she will not be joining plus there is only 2 rounds in the Lost temple it would be a miracle for her to pull off one win." the blue-haired swordsman said while twirling his Sword.

"Don't screw up alright I can't kill her But I can beat this crap out of her. Ill leave Macky to you Shadow make sure to take him out of commission."

"You don't have to tell me Sengoku plus I already know you have a strong Distaste in Acrobats It won't take long at all for this battle." Shadow said.

Sengoku left out of the Door to his house and into the pouring rain. Shadow remained in bed still abesentmindly cuddling his sword.

Looks like we are meeting after-all…

* * *

><p>9pm it was Dark and worst of all it was raining non-stop why couldn't the rain stop .<p>

"Why couldn't the stupid rain stop while I was doing my test I can barely see past my own nose and its cold and wet!" Alexs Whined.

Macky laughed at her plight and gave her a pat on the shoulder. The other team hadn't yet arrived and she was anxious.

"When are they coming?" she questioned

No sooner did she ask A sword came flying right past her head and imbedded itself into the wall next to her. She tensed up and slowly turned her head to inspect the blade. It was all to familiar to her and she Tried her best to push the thought into the back of her head.

"This isn't his blade I'm Just thinking it is….there is no way it could be him."

She looked at the red Blade slowly backing away from it than she turned her head to where it came from.

That same Silhouette came into the view and she seriously began considering her options. Than she remember what he said.

"We are from a Widely known guild," This guild was Widely known Could it be this one!

A second silhouette appeared from the rainy area this one looking similar to the first. The two finally stepped out of the rain and into the area dripping wet.

Alexs blood ran cold as she looked at the two she seriously contemplated flipping over both and running out of the arena but she was no wuss.

"Oh would you look at that my suspicions were correct looks like I get to have some fun after-all" The man known as Sengoku said.

Alexs stayed silent and looked at the ground she stayed like that for a moment clenching her bow and shaking involuntarily. A hand calmly grabbed her chin and raised it. She was faced to face with Sengoku, She gave her best defiant look towards him to show that she wasn't afraid.

"You can drop the tough act I saw how much You fidgeted when I threw my sword in here .Ha you looked so distraught and conflicted I couldn't help but smile" Sengoku said while dropping his hand to his side and walking over to retrieve his sword lodged into the wall.

"Macky im ready when you are to start this"

Both teams paired up Sengoku against Alex and Shadow Against Macky. They Walked out into the rain Alex fidgeted with her bow string feeling the gaze of her opponent on her. She quickly Stopped walking when they got to the bridge.

"ready…"Alexs muttered

They both began, Alex readied her bow and took aim She wasn't going to lose this match without putting up a fight since first impressions were always the best she would be damn sure he would remember the arrow marks she gave him.

Sengoku charged rising in the air and came down onto her shoulder. Alex staggered backward quickly seeing that the threat was charging towards her Fast. She fire off 2 arrows that instantly stopped Sengoku from approaching any further this gave her time to kick him backwards and flip away towards safer distances.

"You're an Acrobat right? Fight like one my sword won't Hurt that much Its just gonna be a little cut" Sengoku Teased

Not Wanting to back down to the challenge Alex spiraled up to Sengoku and landed on the ground. The second she touched down she was forcefully grabbed by the throat and slammed against the wall. The Silver haired elf looked around franticly trying to get some air. The last place she looked was her at the opponents face. His Drenched hair covered up most of his eyes but obvious irritation could still be seen in them. Alex looked away a bit taken aback by his pretty features a prominent blush appearing on her face

"C'mon Alex this isn't the time to be enjoying your enemy's appearance!" she thought to herself

Glancing towards Macky's Direction she saw that he was coming to her aid. Shadow was lying on the ground in a daze obviously shocked by huge amounts of lightning. Sengoku didn't see Macky charging at him with wand in hand and Alexs had to try her best not to smile or glance at Macky. As If reading her mind Sengoku smirked to himself. Macky Jumped in the Air with the full intent of bashing his guild mate in the head with a wand, Sengoku let go of Alexs and Swiftly turned around dashing two steps before stabbing Macky through the chest on the spot.

The white haired priest's expression contorted in pain and surprised at the same time. He dropped his wand and slumped. Sengoku unsheathed his now scarlet red sword from the priest and watched as he lifelessly dropped onto the ground.

"Is he….dead? That can't be possible this is an arena match How!" Alexs was in shocked never in all her time Battling in matches did she ever see so much blood it made her feel ill.

"No He isn't he is just badly injured. If I wanted to kill him in a arena match all it would take is a decapitation or maybe impaled in the heart." Sengoku muttered.

Turning towards the still shocked acrobat he took this chance to catch her off guard. He quickly brought his sword down upon her Bow breaking it effortlessly. She flipped away from the blue-haired killer and silently grabbed an arrow from her quiver. No other weapon and all she needed to do was get him to give up. He had already been injured multiple times maybe if she could pounce on him and knock him to the ground that an arrow in the neck would get this horrible battle to end plus the iron smell of blood began to shake her since the smell was rather horrible to her .

She ran up to Sengoku With the full intent to end this battle only to be knocked effortlessly back with the side of the sword. Flipping multiple times in the air she descended upon him with the arrow in hand.

Yet Again knocked effortlessly to the side like a rag doll only this time she hit concrete. A small distance away Sengoku charged up some sort of attack and in an instant he was gone. A breeze flew by and a cut formed on her cheek she slowly turned around to see Her opponent standing behind her charging up yet another attack.

"What th…."

Alexs was soon sent flying across the temple grounds and hitting the dirt right next to Macky. She just laid there her eyes felt heavy and her mind lapsed Trying to replay what just happened it was all to fast for her.

The all to familiar walked up to her casually a small bit of guilt in his eyes but it was hard to tell with the rain. Sengoku kneeled down and held the hilt of his sword he than swiftly hit it on Alexs which instantly knocked her out cold

"Looking at these two I doubt either one of them will be up again anytime soon although…This acrobat did fight pretty well I suppose maybe a bit of work but in the end she deserved some reward for taking a beating like that hmm…"Sengoku thought to himself

He couldn't believe he was feeling nice towards this acrobat in the first place but he swallowed his pride picked her up. Slinging her over his shoulder he grabbed Macky and Shadow with his other hand and began to drag them out of the arena. People stopped what they were doing and stared at the man walking through the arena and towards the infirmary.

Sighing he ignored the odd glares people gave him and shook his head.

"Your lucky im feeling generous welcome to the guild Acrobat" Sengoku whispered to himself.

**AN: YES I know that there was a bit of Romancy odd stuff But I needed to put some in there or I would feel left out in all the fun :D rate and review please I would very much enjoy it**


End file.
